Dan, Phil and the Shadowhunters
by Fanficgirlie
Summary: Dan and Phil have recently found out that they are shadowhunters and are adjusting well to the new way of life. But when a mysterious old friend returns to the institute with shocking news, will the two of them be able to rise to the the challenge? And will they be able to keep their identity a secret from the millions that watch their videos? I OWN NOTHING, JUST BORROWING
1. Chapter 1

Dan Howell's eyes flickered open as the sunlight drifted in through his window. Rubbing his eyes and pushing his bed hair off his face, he caught a glimpse of his arm. He raised his other hand and ran a finger across the scars that decorated his skin, stroking the white swirling pattern that was painted on the inside of his forearm. _Precision_. His entire upper body was covered in these remains of the runes that had once sat bold and black against his tan skin. In his videos he'd been careful not to let them show, but actually he wished he could show them off at any given opportunity. He was immensely proud of these white marks that showed his battles against the creatures of hell. _Demons_. Dan sat up and pushed himself out of bed, checking the time on his phone; it was almost eleven o'clock. He stood in front of the mirror, admiring the rest of the scars that decorated his torso and upper arm.

What was funny was that Dan and Phil had not been born with the angel blood. One fateful evening on the way home from the BBC they'd been attacked by a demon and both been knocked out by venom from a stinger that had embedded it self in Phil and poisoned Dan in an attempt to get it out. When they woke up they were in what they were told was the 'Institute'. It was necessary for them to be told about the shadow-world then, considering that they'd both unknowingly had the sight. They'd started to train and make friends with the inhabitants there, and often went over to see them. Soon enough, there had been an announcement – the Clave wanted them to ascend. There had been a severe shortage of shadowhunters since the Great War against the demonic Jonathan Morgenstern, which Dan had learnt all about. The final alliance with the Downworlders; the battle against Valentine Morgenstern and his son, Jonathan; the legendary Clarissa Morgenstern who'd dismissed the ties to her evil family and been a power of good that had created new runes which in turn, helped forge an almost friendship between the Downworlders; Warlocks, Fair Folk, Vampires and Lycanthropes, and the Shadowhunters themselves.

The two boys had been deemed worthy for that honour after their months within the shadow-world. So that's what they did. They ascended. But there was a catch. They were told that they had to leave the mundane world; their families, their jobs, thier life. Obviously, they refused on the basis of what easier way to destroy the disguise of the shadow-world than to have over two million people around the world searching for thier suddenly missing idols? So the Clave gave in. Pompous, traditional and rigid as they had always been, their common sense had grown in the previous years.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan saw his crystal stele sitting proudly on top of his chest of drawers. Leaning up against the chest was his seraph blade, of which he was also immensely proud to own. He was just proud in general of his life as a shadowhunter, a Nephilim. It was strange, yes, dangerous, yes, exhilarating, yes, but fun, most definitely. At a suggestion, the two boys had become parabatai soon after ascending, and it seemed as though nothing had changed between them until Phil went to Florida with his parents. Having not been separated since the transfer, the sensation was both uncomfortable and shocking for them. As if an invisible cable had been strung up between them, both felt the painful sensation of the tugging against their runes, the constant feeling that they were trying to pull against a rubber band that had been sewn to their skin. Dan rubbed the rune subconsciously, remembering the pain.

Dan was jolted from his reverie by the voice of that very _parabatai_, Phil Lester, calling from the kitchen. "Dan! Are you awake?" He shouted up.  
"Yeah!" Dan shouted back.  
"We need to go to the Institute!" Phil yelled.  
"What? Why? Wait, I'm coming down." Dan called. He threw on a t-shirt and trailed downstairs to the kitchen. Phil was leaning against the island in the middle, looking at what could only be a fire message due to the burnt edges of the parchment. Dan's eyes raked over Phil, resting on the tip of the _parabatai_ rune that tied him to Dan poking out the bottom of the boy's short sleeve. Phil too was covered in white flecks that were the leftovers of runes. Phil was just as proud of that lifestyle as Dan was, even if it did mean always wearing long sleeved shirts in videos. "Why do we need to go the institute?" Dan asked from Phil's shoulder, making the other male jump.  
"Dan! Don't do that!" Phil scolded. Dan grinned; the quietude rune hadn't quite faded from the night before, when they'd been out demon-hunting.  
"Why do we need to go?" Dan repeated.  
"Angus says it's important." Phil responded with a shrug. Angus Highstrider was the head of the London institute and lived there with his family; his wife, Bethany, and his daughter, Jessica, who was now seventeen. Other occupants of the London Institute were sixteen year old Elizabeth Battlehallow (left on the Institute steps as a baby with only a name and the information that she was a shadowhunter) and Michael Whitechild (an orphan who'd taken residence in the Institute after his parents had been killed by a raum demon), who were currently together.  
"When do they expect us?" Dan asked.  
"ASAP." Phil replied.

_(Okay I'm cringing right now. This is... this isn't as good as I remember it being when I wrote it, I'll admit. But if I get a good response about it then I'll keep it up, maybe even carry it on. But as always, let me know what you think; it's helpful. And also sorry for uploading this so much later than the other one, it got a bit busy in the house for a while. Ah family coming over. What a delight. *sarcasm*. I hope you enjoy this, and much love as always :) xxx)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm sitting in a corner cringing._


	2. Chapter 2

Once Dan and Phil had dressed in full gear (just in case) and put their steles and other weapons in their Jackets, they applied heavy amounts of glamour just for the fun of it and made thier way to the tube station. Although Phil deemed it morally wrong to avoid buying tickets by using glamour, he followed suit anyway and jumped the ticket barrier along with Dan. No matter what Dan said, he was getting better at the skills needed to be a shadowhunter, and even though it wasn't in his blood, he thought he was picking it up well. He'd been astonished when he'd been offered ascension, then given the chance for them to become _parabatai_, it was almost too amazing to believe. Now he was darting all over London with his best friend fighting demons, plus being able to keep his old life... it was amazing.  
"Phil!" Dan's voice broke into Phil's consciousness, and his head whipped round to face his friend.  
"Hm?"  
"Are you okay?" Dan sounded concerned.  
"Yeah. Just thinking." Phil shrugged.  
"Well, we're here." Dan said, stopping outside the church-like building and ringing the doorbell. A great clanging sound echoed throughout the building and the two boys waited for the door to open. In spite of having been there before many times, Phil was still nervous about visiting. It was such an enormously imposing place, and it held so many secrets and stories Phil could not even imagine.

Finally the door opened, and Elizabeth Battlehallow stood behind it, grinning in welcome. Her waist length hair was dyed bright purple, blue and pink, much to Bethany's exasperation. (_"How can you hide in the shadows and avoid demons with hair like that?"_) Her brown/gold eyes were lined as always with lots of silvery eyeshadow and glitter. "Hey, guys," she said, "Come on in. We've been expecting you." She winked and disappeared into the darkness of the anti-chamber towards the lift. Dan and Phil followed and stepped in beside her, where she was waiting impatiently, tapping the toe of her six inch heel against the floor. "We don't have all day," she snapped, "We have very important guests over."  
"Important guests?" Dan repeated, "The consul? The inquisitor?"  
"Pah, no! I said important, not corrupt, jumped-up, conceited and self-opinionated." Elizabeth had no patience with the shadowhunter leaders and a vocabulary that even articulate Dan envied. To say the least, she had an impressive artillery to bombard the people she disliked.  
"Who are they?" Phil asked curiously over the noise of the elevator moving upwards.  
"I've only met her before. But he's lovely as well. They lived here... a while ago, I guess. I'll let them explain." She paused; Dan and Phil looked at her expectantly. Elizabeth knew everything about everyone and had trouble keeping things to herself. "Okay, basically, she, Tessa, was conceived by a shadowhunter and demon couple." Elizabeth said quickly in a hushed voice.  
"But that's impossible." Dan countered.  
"Yeah, but only if the shadowhunter is marked. So she's half Nephilim, half warlock and she has this strange power where she can shape-shift into other people. Don't ask, I have no idea. She's also immortal." Elizabeth explained. "And the man, Jem, he was engaged to her, but he 'died' before the wedding day. But he survived by becoming a silent brother until the cure for his... illness... was found. And it was. So he's mortal again. They lived here in 1878."  
Dan and Phil just stared at Elizabeth, eyes wide. This was evidently the reaction she was hoping for, and crossed her arms across her chest satisfactorily. "Just don't bring it up. Bit of a touchy subject." she added.  
"But why are they here?" Dan asked.  
"Absolutely no idea." Elizabeth said honestly, and they believed her.

Once they'd reached the first floor of the Institute, Elizabeth led them to the library, where they had all the major meetings, regardless of the fact that libraries were traditionally silent places. In the room sat a group of people. Blue eyed Michael Whitechild sat sprawled in an armchair, his light brown hair flicked across his forehead. Sour-faced Jessica Highstrider sat in the chair next to him, her mousey hair rippling down her back and her grey eyes darting towards Michael every now and again, though he only had eyes for his girlfriend. Jessica's face instantly turned sourer than it was before when Elizabeth entered and instantly sat on Michael's lap, his arms wrapping around her. Dan disliked Jessica intensely; her complaining nature and snide personality didn't make for a very likable character. Plus the fact that she'd fickly thrown herself at Dan then Phil, then back at Michael again when she discovered neither boy would go anyway near her. However, her fixation, Elizabeth's boyfriend, Michael Whitechild, although loud and outwardly conceited, was actually very kind and intelligent. It seemed that he was better suited to smaller crowds, where he was quiet and insightful and where it was easy to see why Elizabeth fell for him. Dan had first though Michael and Jessica would have been a good couple, both craving attention, being loud and brash, though having spent an afternoon with Michael in the Library discussing books, Dan thought otherwise. Anyhow, he and Elizabeth made a terrifying team, knowing each other's style down to a 'T' and fighting in perfect synchronization. It was actually incredibly beautiful to watch when it wasn't directed at them.

Next to Jessica sat her mother, Bethany. She was incredibly caring and kind, as was her husband (leaning against the mantelpiece behind her), so Dan wondered where Jessica got her terrible personality from. Probably just bad luck. Bethany had long red hair and grey eyes, which looked pretty on her, though the grey looked dull on Jessica against her brown, wispy hair. Angus had hair the colour of his daughter's, but amber eyes that shone in the muted light of another gray English day coming through the window. But it was the two people sitting on the loveseat across from the others that interested Dan the most. The woman – or was it a girl? She looked younger than him, more nineteen than twenty – had long brown hair pinned up at the nape of her neck and grey eyes like Bethany and Jessica, but hers had a slight edge of blue, making them more like a storm cloud. She was pale and wore simple jeans and cashmere cardigan over a white blouse. The man who sat next to had hair as black as Phil's, though it didn't look like it was dyed like Phil's was. His eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them and he had a kind face. He looked around Dan's age. But Dan's eyes were drawn to the black scars that decorated his cheekbones. _Leftover from the silent brothers?_ Dan wondered. When Dan looked back at the girl – Tessa – and accidentally made eye contact, he stopped seeing her as someone young. Her eyes held a certain age and a multitude of lifetimes. Dan felt younger just looking at her. When she spoke, she had a slight American lilt to her voice.  
"Which one of you is Phillip?" she asked, not wasting any time with small talk.  
"I am." Phil said shyly, raising his hand slightly.  
"You may want to sit down," Tessa said with deep inhale of breath, "I've got some news for you."

.

.

.

.

_(Okay, so looking through this, there's a lot that doesn't really work if you really file it down to the finer points of the world Cassie created. But then again, that's where suspension of disbelief comes in, so just go with it. I know it doesn't really make sense how they came into the shadow-world, but just go with it XD here's where things get exciting so I hope you enjoy it! xxxxxxxxxxxx)_


End file.
